An Innocent Defendant
by wilting protea
Summary: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques dan Ichigo Kurosaki, seorang penyelidik swasta dan seorang pengacara muda yang berusaha membuktikan bahwa Renji Abarai bukanlah pembunuh Kaien Shiba. AU, slash, chara deaths, a bit OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Ketika pagi itu sekretaris Grimmjow berkata ada seorang calon klien yang ingin menemuinya, pria bermata sian tersebut sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa calon klien yang dimaksud adalah Renji Abarai, seorang pemain basket profesional yang sukses membawa Las Noches Titans menjadi juara liga nasional selama empat tahun berturut-turut. Seorang pemain basket profesional yang disebut-sebut sebagai salah satu atlet terbaik di dunia. Seorang pemain basket profesional yang pernah menjadi brand ambassador setengah lusin merek lintas negara, mulai dari produk furnitur, kosmetik khusus pria, hingga alat-alat olahraga.

Seorang pemain basket profesional yang saat ini tengah terseret kasus pembunuhan berdarah tingkat kedua.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Jaegerjaques," sapa Renji begitu memasuki ruang kerja Grimmjow. Dari penampilannya pria itu terlihat seperti berusaha keras agar dirinya tak dikenali sebagai selebriti. Mengenakan celana katun dan sweater lengan panjang yang berukuran dua nomor lebih besar serta sebuah topi rajut untuk menutupi warna merah rambutnya yang menyala, Renji memang terlihat jauh beda dari gaya berpakaiannya yang biasa. Dikenakannya pula sebuah kacamata hitam berbingkai lebar yang kemudian ia lepas sebelum mengulurkan tangan kanan untuk menjabat sang penyelidik swasta.

"Pagi," sahut Grimmjow. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Tentu. Saya memang datang kemari karena membutuhkan bantuan Anda." Renji melayapkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. Namun tak dilihatnya satupun barang yang bisa dibilang mencolok ataupun menarik perhatian. Jelas sekali bahwa Grimmjow tidak ingin ada orang yang membaca kepribadiannya dari tata ruang tempatnya bekerja. Tak ada lukisan ataupun diploma yang dipajang di dinding, apalagi tanaman pemanis dan pot bunga. "Boleh saya duduk?" tanyanya begitu ia yakin tak menemukan tanda-tanda Grimmjow akan mempersilakannya menempati kursi seberang meja.

"Duduk saja," kata Grimmjow tak acuh. "Dan jangan ber'saya-anda' karena aku benci formalitas."

"Baiklah," Renji duduk. Lalu ditunggunya sebentar sampai Grimmjow bertanya lagi, "Jadi apa yang bisa kubantu?'

"Aku yakin kau sudah bisa menebak bantuan macam apa yang kubutuhkan."

Gelak kering dari dasar kerongkongan Grimmjow sempat terdengar sebelum pria itu membalas, "Pembunuhan tingkat kedua atas korban bernama Kaien Shiba. Kau sudah resmi jadi tersangka, kalau aku tidak salah. Kenapa polisi tidak menahanmu?"

"Bail," jawab Renji. Jutaan dollar memang sudah dikeluarkannya demi menjauh dari dinginnya jeruji besi penjara kota. "Tapi pengadilan menyita pasporku."

"Jadi benar kau adalah orang terakhir yang terlihat bersama korban?" tanya Grimmjow. Tak ingin disebutkannya keterangan resmi kepolisian yang menyatakan bahwa sidik jari Renji ditemukan di hampir seluruh lokasi pembunuhan. Tak juga Grimmjow menyebut hasil tes urine yang membuktikan kalau kadar alkohol dalam darah pemain basket itu berada di atas ambang batas toleransi ketika peristiwa tersebut terjadi.

Renji mengangguk. "Karena itulah aku butuh bantuanmu. Aku ingin kau menemukan bukti bahwa aku tidak bersalah."

Sebelah alis Grimmjow terangkat naik mendengarnya. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak bersalah?"

Tak ada alasan bagi Renji untuk tidak menjawab dengan mantap, "Aku tidak bersalah."

"Dan kau tak percaya pada usaha polisi menuntaskan kasus ini," tebak Grimmjow. "Itukah alasanmu datang kemari?"

"Kau pasti tahu polisi Hueco Mundo itu seperti apa. Jika tidak bisa menemukan pelaku sebenarnya, mereka akan memaksaku untuk mengaku."

Grimmjow mengangguk paham. Hukum memang selalu meletakkan bobot pengakuan di atas bobot barang bukti. Tak heran jika setengah pelaku kriminal yang ditangkap sepanjang tahun kemarin rela mengaku demi mendapatkan plea bargain dari jaksa wilayah setempat.

Renji lalu mengeluarkan dompetnya, mencari sebuah kartu nama yang terselip di sana. Disodorkannya kartu nama itu sambil berkata, "Ini kartu nama pengacaraku. Aku sudah berpesan padanya untuk membagi semua keterangan yang kau perlukan sebelum memulai investigasi."

"Aku belum bilang bersedia, Abarai," tukas Grimmjow tanpa antusiasme.

"Aku tahu," sahut Renji maklum. "Tapi kumohon pertimbangkanlah. Akan kubayar berapapun yang kau mau."

Terbayang jelas di benak Grimmjow betapa Renji sudah lelah menjadi buruan wartawan dua puluh empat jam sehari. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Grimmjow tetap paling enggan menyelidiki kasus yang tidak membuatnya tertarik seperti ini. Jika melihat dari betapa yakinnya pengakuan Renji barusan, Grimmjow berani bertaruh kalau pria berambut merah itu memang tidak bersalah. Masalahnya, lelaki bermata sian itu paling benci mencari bukti untuk seseorang yang sudah jelas-jelas tidak melakukan kejahatan. Grimmjow lebih menyukai kejahatan yang kotor, yang pelik dan melibatkan banyak tangan.

Satu-satunya alasan Grimmjow menerima uluran kartu nama tadi adalah rasa penasaran. Penasaran tentang pengacara mana yang dipilih oleh tersangka kriminal berstatus figur publik seperti Renji. "Ichigo Kurosaki?" bacanya keras. "Pengacara muda yang bergabung dengan tim pembela Mascaron Paints dalam kasus sengketa tanah melawan Pemerintah Kota Las Noches itu?"

Renji mengiyakan.

"Wah, ternyata kau memang sudah nyaris putus asa, Abarai," Grimmjow berkomentar. "Pengacara seperti Kurosaki pasti tarifnya mahal sekali. Aku bahkan bisa memprediksi kalau orang itu akan berhasil mengisi satu kursi di parlemen sebelum usianya genap tiga puluh tahun."

Senyum bangga mengembang di wajah Renji. "Kebetulan saja Ichigo adalah teman masa kecilku."

"Apa itu berarti dia memberimu diskon?'

"Bukan cuma diskon." Renji bertutur, "Ichigo bahkan dengan sukarela mengajukan diri untuk menjadi pembelaku tanpa bayaran sepeserpun."

Wow. Grimmjow bersiul mendengarnya.

**-x-**

**-x-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Warning: AU, slash, a bit OOC, chara death(s). Main pairing Grimmjow/Ichigo. No chara bashing purpose. Don't like don't read.**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**An Innocent Defendant**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

Lift yang dinaiki Grimmjow mengantarkannya ke lantai 35 gedung Ambrosia Tower, salah satu pusat perkantoran dengan biaya sewa paling mahal di seantero Hueco Mundo. Bunyi denting terdengar sesaat sebelum Grimmjow bergerak menyusuri koridor sambil melihat lagi alamat yang tertera pada kartu nama pemberian Renji untuk terakhir kali. Lalu sampailah ia di depan sebuah pintu yang memajang nama Ichigo Kurosaki dalam huruf cetak berwarna platinum. Dibukanya pintu tersebut dan dimasukinya sebuah ruangan depan yang dijaga seorang perempuan molek berambut pendek.

"Selamat pagi," sapa si perempuan berkulit gelap eksotis. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Tanpa menyahut sapaan itu Grimmjow berjalan menghampiri meja sang wanita yang kemungkinan besar adalah sekretaris di kantor tersebut. Kemudian diulurkannya kartu nama yang ia bawa sembari berkata, "Renji Abarai memberikan kartu nama ini padaku." Sebab jika Grimmjow susah payah mengutarakan niatnya bertemu dengan Ichigo Kurosaki, ia yakin perempuan itu justru akan segera mengusirnya karena belum membuat janji temu.

T. Hallibel, nama sekretaris itu, menerima kartu yang diulurkan Grimmjow dan melihat sepintas lalu nasib sepotong kertas yang sudah tertekuk dan lecek di beberapa bagian. "Silakan tunggu di sini sebentar," kata Hallibel mempersilakan seraya menunjuk kursi tunggu di sudut ruangan. "Biar saya beritahukan dulu kedatangan Anda pada Tuan Kurosaki."

Grimmjow mengangguk.

"Nama Anda?"

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."

Hallibel mengernyit sesaat. Susah juga rupanya melafalkan nama tamu yang satu itu. "Jangerjackz?"

"Jaegerjaques." Grimmjow mengoreksi, "Jaeger, pemburu dalam bahasa Jerman dan jaques, seperti dalam nama orang Perancis atau Spanyol."

Hallibel mengangguk paham, lalu segera menghilang ke ruangan lain. Sementara Grimmjow membuka jaket panjang yang ia pakai dan duduk di kursi yang tadi ditunjuk oleh sang sekretaris. Tampak olehnya tumpukan majalah mingguan dan koran pagi yang tertata dalam baki majalah. Iseng saja Grimmjow meraih satu surat kabar yang berada paling atas, Las Noches Times, yang halaman pertamanya menampilkan artikel berjudul 'Espada: The Hidden Scandal'. Artikel tersebut mengulas rumor yang mengatakan bahwa perusahaan senjata kenamaan Hueco Mundo, Espada Arms, diam-diam menyuplai senjata ke sejumlah organisasi kriminal dan tentara pemberontak di berbagai negara konflik. Bagi produsen produk pertahanan yang dinakhkodai Sosuke Aizen itu, rumor seperti ini memang bukan yang pertama kalinya. Sepuluh tahun lalu seorang pria dengan berani muncul di depan publik dan menyatakan bahwa dirinya memiliki bukti keterlibatan Espada Arms dalam memburuknya perang saudara dan pertikaian etnis di empat belas negara miskin. Namun sebelum pria tersebut sempat dimintai keterangan secara resmi, ia keburu meninggal setelah kereta yang ditumpanginya mengalami kecelakaan dan meluncur jatuh ke dasar jurang.

Grimmjow merengut. Kalau menilai dari betapa banyaknya koneksi yang Aizen punya dan besarnya suap yang bersedia ia berikan, rasanya mustahil rumor ini bisa dibuktikan kebenarannya.

"Tuan Jaegerjaques?" Hallibel memanggil. "Tuan Kurosaki sudah menunggu Anda."

Grimmjow bangkit sambil melipat lagi surat kabar yang ia baca dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula. Setelah itu diikutinya Hallibel menuju sebuah ruangan lain yang memiliki akses langsung terhadap pemandangan pusat kota Las Noches dan daerah sekelilingnya. Hallibel sendiri hanya sekedar membukakan pintu saja. Meninggalkan Grimmjow bersama seorang pria berumur dua puluh-sekian tahun dengan rambut oranye mencolok dan sepasang mata amber yang menyiratkan sejuta nyali.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan," sapanya professional sembari menghampiri Grimmjow dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. "Perkenalkan, nama saya Ichigo Kurosaki."

Sang tamu balas mengulurkan tangan. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, PI."

"Private Investigator? Apa Anda penyelidik swasta yang disewa oleh klien saya Renji Abarai?"

"Tidak juga," jawab Grimmjow. "Aku belum bilang bersedia." Kemudian Grimmjow berbohong, "Tapi kupikir tidak ada salahnya datang kemari dan mendengar pendapatmu tentang kasus ini. Siapa tahu kau bisa membuat permasalahan Renji jadi sedikit lebih menarik buatku." Padahal kasus Renji hanyalah alasan yang dipakainya agar bisa bertemu langsung dengan Ichigo.

Sang pengacara tersenyum saja. "Percayalah, Tuan Jaegerjaques. Anda pasti akan tertarik," ujarnya. "Silakan duduk."

"Namaku Grimmjow. Dan tolong sebut saja 'kau', bukan 'anda'."

Alis Ichigo terangkat naik, seperti berusaha mencerna bahwa Grimmjow bukanlah orang seperti dirinya. Grimmjow merupakan pria berinsting tajam dengan basa-basi tingkat dasar dan kepribadian kucing jalanan. Sedangkan di saat yang sama Grimmjow diam-diam membenarkan semua pendapat orang tentang sosok Ichigo Kurosaki. Ya, badannya tegap. Ya, garis wajahnya keras. Dan ya, si buah stroberi itu adalah tipe lelaki yang bisa membuat pakaian seperti apapun terlihat menarik asalkan dia yang mengenakannya.

"Jadi, apa lagi yang perlu kutahu tentang kasus ini?" tanya Grimmjow kemudian. "Selain bahwa Renji terlihat bersama korban sebelum pembunuhan itu terjadi, sidik jarinya yang ditemukan di tempat kejadian dan kondisinya yang setengah mabuk."

"Alasan polisi menetapkannya sebagai tersangka bukan hanya itu ," Ichigo memulai. "Tapi juga karena Kaien Shiba sempat meraih ponsel dan menekan lima digit angka pada saat-saat terakhirnya sebelum tewas karena kehabisan darah." Di sini Ichigo sengaja mengambil jeda sejenak, membiarkan Grimmjow membayangkan kondisi korban yang ditemukan di atas tempat tidurnya dengan pisau menancap di punggung dan tangan kanan yang memegang telepon genggam. "Lima digit angka itu adalah 44455."

"Nomor apa itu?"

"Nomor telepon Renji," jawab Ichigo. "311 – 44455. Tadinya aku sempat berpikir kalau barangkali Kaien berniat menghubungi Renji untuk meminta tolong, tapi—"

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin," potong Grimmjow cepat. "Kalau Shiba berniat menelepon, mestinya ia mengetik dulu kode wilayahnya, yaitu 311. Dalam kondisi seperti itu, kesimpulan yang paling bisa diterima adalah bahwa korban berusaha menunjukkan siapa pembunuhnya."

Ichigo mengangguk sepakat. "Aku juga sudah meminta informasi ke perusahaan telekomunikasi nasional. Mereka bilang angka 44455 cukup banyak dipakai di Hueco Mundo. Di Las Noches saja ada tiga. Salah satunya milik klien lama Kaien, Sosuke Aizen, yang nomor telepon rumahnya adalah 344 – 44455. Dan kebetulan saja nomor telepon adik Kaien, Kukaku Shiba, juga hampir sama, yaitu 355 – 44455. Hanya nomor kode wilayahnya yang berbeda."

Kedua alis Grimmjow menaut sesaat. Berpikir, barangkali. "Lalu apa lagi?"

"Selain lima digit angka itu petugas juga menemukan jejak DNA Renji di tubuh korban."

Tanya Grimmjow penasaran, "Jejak DNA seperti apa?" Sebab menurut penalaran pria tersebut, satu atau dua helai rambut yang kebetulan saja ditemukan di tempat kejadian tidak lantas bisa dipakai sebagai bukti bahwa Renji telah melakukan pembunuhan.

Namun sayang jawaban yang Ichigo sampaikan berikutnya sama sekali bertolak belakang dengan apa yang dibayangkan Grimmjow dalam kepalanya. Pengacara bertinggi lima kaki sebelas inci itu menjawab, "Sperma," yang kemudian ia lanjutkan dengan, "Petugas forensik menemukan sperma Renji di dalam lubang anus Kaien. Mereka juga menemukan sejumlah memar, luka-luka cakaran dan bekas cekikan di leher yang secara umum diasumsikan sebagai tanda-tanda perkosaan."

Kontan saja Grimmjow langsung terdiam tanpa kata. Tak disangkanya bahwa hasil pemeriksaan yang dibeberkan polisi ternyata tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan penemuan mereka yang sebenarnya di lokasi kejadian. Sesaat berselang Grimmjow terdengar berdecak kagum, lalu menatap Ichigo sambil berkata, "Kau sungguh pengacara bernyali baja, Kurosaki." Lanjutnya, "Orang lain yang berada di posisimu pasti sudah mendesak Abarai untuk mengaku sebelum berkonsentrasi pada usaha pengurangan masa hukuman. Atau setidaknya mencoba menurunkan tuduhan dari pembunuhan tingkat kedua menjadi pembunuhan tingkat ketiga. Tapi kau tidak. Kau berkeras mempercayai bahwa dia bukan pembunuh."

Ichigo tersenyum simpul. "Apa Renji tidak memberitahumu kalau kami adalah teman masa kecil?"

"Tidak semua teman masa kecil bersedia melakukan apa yang kau lakukan," ujar Grimmjow. "Dan kurasa kau benar tentang satu hal, Kurosaki."

"Apa itu?"

Seringai lebar terpampang di wajah Grimmjow ketika lelaki itu menuturkan, "Sekarang aku tertarik."

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**TBC**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**a/n: Aloha, jumpa lagi dengan saya. Kali ini tidak akan ada terlalu banyak orang yang saya bunuh, cukup dua saja. Jangan bosen-bosen ya, baca fic crime yang model begini.**

**Keterangan:  
**

**Bail: Uang jaminan, yang apabila dibayar maka seorang tersangka tidak perlu ditahan selama proses peradilan. Tapi tetap berkewajiban hadir di hadapan sidang.  
**

**Plea Bargain: Jujur, saya tidak tahu apa padanan istilah ini dalam bahasa Indonesia. Pokoknya kalau seorang tersangka tidak mau kasusnya disidangkan, dia pasti mengaku bersalah, menyatakan penyesalan dan menerima tawaran apapun yang disodorkan jaksa penuntut. Nah, tawaran ini namanya plea bargain.  
**

**Thanks for reading and please leave your review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Warning: AU, slash, a bit OOC, chara death(s). Main pairing Grimmjow/Ichigo. No chara bashing purpose. Don't like don't read.**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**An Innocent Defendant**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

Untuk pertama kali dalam beberapa bulan terakhir ini Ichigo meninggalkan kantornya sebelum hari beranjak gelap. Dengan cekatan ia mengambil jas, tas kerja dan kunci mobilnya sebelum menyerahkan setumpuk surat berdisposisi kepada Hallibel di meja depan. Satu alasan kenapa Ichigo tak mau membuang waktu adalah karena Grimmjow Jaegerjaques jelas-jelas tidak terlihat seperti orang yang sabar dan bersedia menunggu. Maka begitu Ichigo mengiyakan permintaan Grimmjow untuk mengantarnya ke kediaman Renji, sang pengacara muda itupun tahu bahwa ia harus buru-buru.

Persis seperti dugaan Grimmjow sebelumnya, Renji saat ini tidak lagi tinggal di apartemen super mewahnya yang terletak di pusat kota. Semenjak berita kematian Kaien tersebar luas pemain basket berambut merah itu memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di sebuah rumah berlantai tiga yang berdiri di sisi barat Las Noches, kurang lebih tiga jam perjalanan dari tempat tinggalnya yang semula. Mereka tiba di sana kira-kira tiga puluh menit setelah keduanya keluar dari jalur lingkar luar kota yang bisa dibilang cukup lengang sore itu.

Tepat sedetik usai Ichigo dan Grimmjow memarkirkan mobil mereka di halaman rumah tersebut, seorang perempuan berparas cantik dengan rambut gelap terlihat keluar dari pintu depan. Wanita yang mengenakan seragam pelayan putih-hitam itu sempat bertukar senyum dengan Ichigo sebelum berjalan pergi diiringi suara langkah kakinya yang berbalut sepatu flat hitam dan stocking berwarna setingkat lebih gelap dari warna kulitnya.

"Siapa itu tadi?" tanya Grimmjow sambil menoleh ke kanan-kiri, mencari-cari jika ada satu-dua paparazzi yang berhasil menemukan tempat persembunyian sementara Renji.

"Namanya Nemu," jawab Ichigo. "Dia pelayan paruh waktu yang datang kemari tiga kali seminggu untuk membersihkan rumah dan mencuci baju."

Grimmjow ber'oh' pelan. Lalu disusulnya Ichigo yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan untuk menekan bel di depan pintu. Tak lama kemudian pintu tersebut terbuka, menampilkan sosok perempuan mungil dengan sepasang mata keunguan yang seketika itu menatap Ichigo seperti sedang menatap hantu. Atau setidaknya seperti melihat setan yang bangkit dari liang kubur.

"Ya Tuhan, kau pasti Ichigo, kan?" tebak si mungil bernama Rukia Kuchiki. "Astaga, ternyata Renji memang benar. Kau sangat mirip dengan Kaien!" serunya seraya meremas-remas kedua pipi Ichigo, seolah masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya di depan mata.

Perih cubitan Rukia membuat Ichigo meringis tidak nyaman. "Ya, namaku Ichigo Kurosaki." Lanjutnya sambil menuding Grimmjow, "Dan ini Grimmjow Jaeger jaques. Apa boleh kami masuk?"

"Masuklah," kata Rukia mempersilahkan sambil membuka pintu lebih lebar lagi. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Grimmjow. Namaku Rukia."

Grimmjow mengangguk saja sementara Ichigo sibuk mengelus-elus pipinya yang barusan menjadi korban kekerasan. Ketiganya berjalan beriringan menuju ruang tamu yang letaknya persis berada di samping kiri pintu masuk. Tadinya Rukia berniat meminta kedua tamu itu menunggu sementara ia memanggil Renji di lantai atas, tapi ternyata pria tersebut sudah berada di ruangan yang mereka tuju. Seolah sudah menunggu Ichigo yang membawa Grimmjow bersamanya.

"Ichigo?" Renji memandang Ichigo, lalu ganti memandang Grimmjow sebelum memandang Ichigo lagi dengan tatapan yang seakan berkata bahwa teman dekatnya itu adalah seorang malaikat. "Kau berhasil meyakinkannya untuk membantuku? Oh Tuhan, kau memang teman paling hebat yang pernah kupunya!" Kemudian tanpa rasa malu Renji berhambur memeluk Ichigo, setengah memutus jalan napas si pengacara yang sempat berpikir tulangnya remuk ketika diganjar pelukan maut sahabatnya itu.

"Iya, Renji, iya," sedak Ichigo. "Tapi tolong lepaskan aku," pintanya.

Renji mengangguk sebelum berganti menjabat tangan Grimmjow yang disalaminya dengan tenaga ekstra. "Terima kasih banyak, Grimmjoy—"

"Grimmjow," si pemilik nama mengoreksi.

"Ya, ya, Grimmwow. Aku tidak percaya—"

"Grimmjow."

"—akhirnya kau bersedia menangani kasusku, Grimmjong—"

"Grimmjow!" sentakan tak sabar akhirnya terdengar juga.

"Jangan buang-buang napasmu," tegur Ichigo pada si penyelidik swasta, "dia memang tolol."

Tanpa terlihat keberatan sedikitpun atas pernyataan Ichigo barusan, Renji kemudian mempersilakan Grimmjow duduk dan meminta Rukia mengambil minuman ke dapur. Si gadis menggerutu sebentar, meski pada akhirnya menurut juga.

"Kenapa rumah ini sepi sekali?" tanya Grimmjow sesaat kemudian.

"Karena kami cuma tinggal berdua di sini. Aku dan Rukia. Malah Rukia baru kemarin mulai pindah kemari."

"Tapi bukankah biasanya wartawan selalu tahu dimana seorang selebriti bersembunyi?" Tambah Grimmjow, "Mestinya salah satu dari mereka bisa menemukan jejak rumah yang pernah kau beli dan datang berhamburan kemari seperti lalat."

"Rumah ini bukan milikku, tapi milik Rukia," terang Renji. "Dia membelinya atas nama Kensei Muguruma, Ketua Asosiasi Pers Hueco Mundo. Makanya wartawan tidak ada yang mengira kalau aku ada di sini."

"Rukia warga asing, kalau begitu?" tebak Grimmjow. Sebab peraturan yang berlaku di Hueco Mundo tidak mengijinkan pemegang paspor negara lain memiliki properti di negara tersebut. Jadi wajar saja jika Rukia harus membeli tempat tinggalnya atas nama orang lain.

Renji membenarkan, "Rukia warga Seireitei."

"Apa Kensei tahu kau tinggal di sini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak," jawab Renji sambil menggeleng. "Yang tahu aku ada di sini cuma kalian bertiga. Bahkan Nemu juga tidak tahu karena aku selalu bersembunyi di loteng setiap kali dia datang."

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir. "Nasibmu jadi seperti pencuri saja," katanya.

"Karena itu aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu," tutur Renji pada Grimmjow. "Kau harus bisa menyelesaikan kasus ini sebelum persidangan nanti."

"Bicara soal kasus, bisa kau ceritakan seperti apa kejadian pada hari itu?" tanya Grimmjow tepat ketika Rukia muncul kembali sambil membawa empat kaleng bir dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Tentu." Renji merebahkan diri di atas sofa sebelum memulai, "Malam itu aku dan Kaien pergi untuk minum ke sebuah bar bersama teman-teman adiknya." Imbuh pemain basket itu, "Rukia juga ikut."

"Aku cuma ikut karena kau bilang akan mengajak temanmu yang katanya sangat mirip dengan Kaien."

"Renji memang mengajakku," ujar Ichigo membenarkan, "tapi kebetulan hari itu aku sedang berada di Seireitei."

"Berapa orang yang ikut ke bar?"

"Coba kuhitung sebentar," Renji berujar sambil mengingat-ingat. "Selain Rukia, ada Ganju, Kukaku, Inoue, Ishida, Sado dan Tatsuki. Semuanya ada sembilan orang. Aku dan Kaien pulang paling awal, sekitar pukul satu kurang lima menit."

"Setelah itu?"

"Begitu Renji dan Kaien pergi, Ishida ikut pamit juga," terang Rukia. "Kemudian disusul Inoue, lalu Sado, setelah itu Tatsuki dan terakhir Ganju yang mengajak Kukaku pulang bersamanya. Aku sendiri pulang paling telat karena harus menunggu jemputan kakakku, kira-kira pukul dua pagi."

"Kedengarannya mereka semua bisa jadi tersangka," kata Ichigo beropini.

"Aku malas mengakuinya, tapi kurasa kau benar," Rukia sependapat. "Siapapun yang melihat Renji mengantarkan Kaien pulang bisa saja membuntuti mereka diam-diam dan menunggu di luar sampai Renji meninggalkan rumah itu sebelum menyelinap masuk dan menghabisi Kaien."

"Berapa lama kau habiskan di rumah itu?" tanya Grimmjow lagi.

Renji menjawab, "Sejam lebih sedikit."

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Mendadak saja sekujur wajah Renji merona merah semerah warna rambutnya. Mulai dari ujung dagu hingga ujung dahi dan dari telinga kanan sampai telinga kiri. Membuat kepala pemain basket itu begitu mirip dengan bunga desember yang mekar di daerah tropis. Kelimpungan, Renjipun mengalihkan pandangannya secara berganti-ganti antara Ichigo, Grimmjow dan Rukia. Bibirnya tampak bergerak-gerak namun tak sepatah katapun terlontar dari sana.

"Apa kau memukulinya?" pancing Grimmjow.

Dengan setengah tergagap Renji mengelak, "A-apa? Mana mungkin!"

"Kalau begitu kau mencekiknya?"

"Sama sekali tidak!"

"Kau mencakarinya?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Kau memperkosanya?"

"Aku bilang TIDAK, Grimmjow! TIDAK!" sentak Renji yang spontan megap-megap kebingungan. "Begitu aku turun dari mobil, Kaien langsung menarikku ke dalam dan menciumiku di depan pintu. L-lalu kami i-itu…dan…d-dan…dan…" Renji menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya secara abstrak di udara, seperti berusaha menerangkan kata seks tanpa harus mengucapkannya. Melihat pria itu kelabakan Grimmjow hanya diam memperhatikan sementara Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya tidak paham dan Rukia berjengit tidak nyaman. "Tidak bisakah kau mengungkap kasus ini tanpa harus membongkar aibku, Detektif?"

"Aib?" Grimmjow makin mengorek, "Aib apa yang lebih buruk daripada dituduh membunuh orang?"

Bukannya Renji yang menjawab pertanyaan Grimmjow, justru Rukia yang terdengar bersuara. "Aku jadi heran. Kalau memang bukti yang memberatkan Renji sampai sebanyak itu, lantas bagaimana caramu mencegah hakim berteriak 'Remand without bail!' sebelum mengetuk palu?" tanyanya pada Ichigo.

"Catatan kriminal," jawab si pengacara. "Renji tidak pernah didakwa melakukan kejahatan apapun sebelumnya. Itulah satu-satunya modal yang bisa kupakai melawan jaksa tempo hari."

Rukia terdiam seketika. Baru sekarang gadis itu tahu kenapa kabarnya orang mau saja membayar begitu banyak uang demi mendapatkan jasa Ichigo. Dia berbakat.

"Aku tidak peduli aib macam apa yang kau sembunyikan, Abarai," ujar Grimmjow menegaskan. "Tapi kalau kau menolak bersikap terbuka, lebih baik aku angkat kaki saja dari kasus ini," ancamnya.

Air muka Renji yang tadinya sewarna tinta mendadak kehilangan semua rona. "Kau bercanda, kan?"

Grimmjow menggeleng. "Aku tidak suka bercanda." Lalu berdirilah ia seakan hendak pergi dari sana.

"Tunggu dulu!" cegah Renji panik. "Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan mengaku!" Serunya degan wajah pucat pasi, "Kaien itu masokis!"

Rukia menganga. Ichigo melongo. Berbeda dengan Grimmjow yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja, kedua orang itu kompak melotot tak percaya.

Kemudian Renji bertutur setengah meracau, "Ya, aku memang mencekiknya. Ya, aku memang memukulinya. Tapi semua itu kulakukan karena dia sendiri yang minta! Aku memang mencakarinya, tapi dia mencakariku juga. Sewaktu polisi melihat bekas cakaran di tubuhku mereka malah menganggapnya sebagai pertanda bahwa Kaien berusaha melawan balik. Satu-satunya kesalahan yang benar-benar kuperbuat adalah tidak menutup pintu ketika aku pergi. Tapi kupikir itu tidak perlu, karena aku tahu kalau pembantu rumah tangga yang bekerja di rumah Kaien selalu bangun sebelum subuh!" Baru setelah kehabisan napas Renji mau diam sejenak dan bertanya balik, "Apa kalian puas sekarang?"

Rukia tak lagi berjengit. Dia merinding. "Berarti ada orang lain yang berada di rumah itu?" tanyanya penasaran. "Tidakkah dia mendengar suara teriakan Kaien atau semacamnya?"

"Bayangkan saja kalau kau bekerja pada orang yang gemar disiksa ketika bercinta," kata Grimmjow sambil duduk kembali. "Mendengar suara seseram apapun kau akan berpikir kalau majikanmu sedang mengerang keenakan." Tanyanya kemudian, "Apa pembantu malang itu yang menemukan mayat Shiba?"

"Ya," ujar Ichigo membenarkan. "Dia juga yang menelepon polisi pagi itu."

"Banyakkah keterangan yang dia berikan?"

"Tidak." Sambung si rambut oranye, "Kudengar perempuan itu cuma bisa berdiri gemetar sambil mengatakan kalau dia menemukan majikannya berlumuran darah di kamarnya yang berantakan."

"Kamarnya berantakan?"

Ichigo mengangguk. "Seluruh laci dan lemari Kaien seperti diobrak-abrik. Tapi tak ada satupun benda dilaporkan hilang. Arloji bermerek yang tergeletak di atas meja dan semua uang tunai di dompetnya tetap utuh."

"Jadi…" Rukia melirik Renji yang menundukkan kepala dan menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Barangkali sedang memikirkan reaksi para penggemarnya nanti jika mereka sampai tahu preferensi seksual idola mereka itu seperti apa. "…kau pacar Kaien?"

Renji menggeleng. Masih menyesal kenapa ia mau saja membongkar aib yang sudah susah payah disembunyikannya dari para polisi.

"Tapi kalau sidik jarimu memang ditemukan di kamar Kaien seperti kabar yang kudengar, bukankah itu berarti kau sering datang ke sana?" desak Rukia.

"Iya, Rukia. Tapi kami bukan sepasang kekasih," jawab Renji lemah.

"Kalau begitu, friends with benefit?"

Renji menggeleng lagi.

"…Fuck buddy?"

Kali ini Renji mengangguk.

"Oh Tuhan…" desis Rukia. Siapa sangka, Renji dan Kaien yang selama ini dikiranya tak begitu dekat ternyata punya hubungan seperti itu.

"Apa Shiba sempat berperilaku aneh sebelum terbunuh, Abarai?" tanya Grimmjow.

Renji mengangkat mukanya perlahan sembari menyahut, "Seingatku tidak."

"Adakah musuhnya yang kau tahu? Saingan kerja, barangkali?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Dia sudah bertahun-tahun jadi konsultan keuangan dan kurasa pekerjaan itu dinikmatinya tanpa pernah mengeluh." Terangnya kemudian, "Satu-satunya hal yang cukup ganjil hanyalah sewaktu terakhir kali Kaien meneleponku dan bilang ada sesuatu yang ingin dia berikan. Sesuatu yang sangat penting, katanya. Tapi ternyata yang dia berikan padaku sebelum kami pergi minum malam itu cuma alamat sebuah toko roti."

Bersama-sama Rukia, Ichigo dan Grimmjow terdengar bertanya, "Toko roti?"

Renji mengangguk. "Sebaiknya kalian lihat sendiri saja. Biar kuambilkan dulu ke kamarku," kata atlet tersebut sebelum berdiri dan melesat keluar selama beberapa saat. Tak lama berselang ia kembali sambil membawa selembar kertas seukuran kartu nama yang kemudian diserahkannya pada Grimmjow.

"Apa ini?" tanya Grimmjow begitu menerima kartu yang bagian depannya bertuliskan 'Unohana Cake & Bakery, Jalan Gotei 13 No. 71'. "Alamat toko roti langganannya?"

"Kurasa tidak," Renji berkomentar. "Toko roti itu tidak besar. Dan tidak terkenal juga. Mestinya orang semapan Kaien akan membeli roti di tempat lain. Bahkan aku tidak yakin kalau dia suka makan roti."

"Apa alamat itu sudah kau periksa?" tanya Rukia.

Renji mengangguk lagi. "Aku sudah pernah datang ke toko roti itu. Sempat bertemu dengan pemiliknya juga. Tapi tidak satupun orang di sana mengaku kenal dengan Kaien."

Grimmjow kemudian membalik kartu yang ia pegang tadi. Di bagian belakang kartu tersebut tertulis deretan angka dalam tulisan tangan yang cukup rapi. Angka-angka tersebut adalah 225 – 328 – 826 – 385 – 895 – 34. "Angka apa lagi ini?"

"Nomor telepon, barangkali?" tebak Rukia yang ikut menengok dari balik pundak Grimmjow.

"Kalau ada perusahaan telekomunikasi yang memakai nomor sepanjang itu, pasti tidak ada yang mau jadi pelanggannya," celetuk Ichigo. "Bahkan nomor rekening bankpun kelihatannya bukan."

"Bagaimana kalau nomor undian lotre?" tebak Rukia lagi. "Atau nomor urut loker? Nomor kombinasi brankas? Nomor identitas kependudukan?"

"Belum pernah kulihat ada kombinasi nomor lotre yang sampai sepanjang ini," tutur Grimmjow.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kita harus bertemu dulu dengan ahli waris Shiba," jawab Grimmjow.

"Adik-adiknya, maksudmu?" Rukia meneruskan, "Kebetulan sekali. Besok aku mau ke rumah mereka. Kau boleh ikut."

Ichigo ikut-ikutan, "Apa aku boleh ikut juga?"

"Memangnya kau tidak sibuk?"

"Tidak."

"Ya sudah, kalian berdua ikut saja denganku," ujar Rukia seraya berdiri dan meregangkan lengannya yang terasa kaku. "Jadi, siapa diantara kalian yang mau pura-pura jadi pacarku?"

Berbarengan saja Ichigo dan Grimmjow menatap Rukia tanpa berkedip. Setidaknya sampai gadis itu meralat, "Astaga, aku 'kan cuma bercanda."

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**TBC**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**a/n: Terima kasih banyak atas review dan saran yang reader berikan pada chapter lalu. Tinggal satu orang lagi saja yang perlu ikut mati. Mau menebak?**

**Keterangan:**

**Remand without bail artinya seorang tersangka harus ditahan tanpa kemungkinan bebas dengan membayar jaminan. Biasanya hal ini cuma berlaku pada kasus-kasus berat yang dikhawatirkan tersangkanya bakal melarikan diri.**

**Untuk friends with benefit dan f^ck buddy sepertinya tidak layak saya terjemahkan.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave your review. **


End file.
